Bring A Smile To My Lips
by GuiltyOfWitchcraft
Summary: Five times Bruce made Zatanna smile. A collection of very small BatmanxZatanna oneshots
1. Chapter 1

❝ 3, 2, 1…go! ❞ At Zatanna's signal they were both off, working to get out of their chains and straight jacket. She promised to help Bruce study while her father was hosting a show for the evening, but she found a way to make it fun. Her feet hit the floor barely a second before his did, her hand slamming down on her timer, signaling her win.

❝ Ha ha! And Zatanna Zatara is undefeated! ❞ The teen pumped her fists in the air in a little celebration before she turned to her opponent. He was attempting to seem indifferent about her winning cheer but there was a micro smirk on his face, Zee could see a mile away.

❝ You have been doing this years longer than I. You should practice more before I end up beating your time. ❞

❝ Is that a challenge? You might have to stay around a little bit longer if you want to beat me. ❞

Bruce's smirk faded a bit at her words. ❝ You know why I can't do that. ❞

In return the young magician frowned and let out a sigh. ❝ I know. ❞ Her eyes left his while she bent down to pick up the discarded chains and straight jackets. ❝ That won't stop me from ever hoping otherwise. ❞

Suddenly Zatanna felt his fingers on her chin, bringing her gaze back to his intense eyes. ❝ We still have time. ❞ He whispered, keeping his hand cupping her chin.

After a few moments Zatanna knew now was not the time to miss. For now he wasn't going anywhere. The thought made her lips widen into a soft smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Zatanna's blue eyes went wide as the stark lighting flashed on, revealing the reinvented caves under Wayne Manor. As she walked deeper in, her heels clicked against the hard concrete, echoing out. Bruce didn't make a sound, just silently watched her reaction, the cowl covering most of his face.

❝ You did all of this? ❞ It was a stupid question but it was the only thing she could think of saying.

❝ Alfred helped, we obtained the equipment from the company. ❞ He was speaking of Wayne Industries. She wasn't surprised, they've always been on the edge of technology.

When the batman revealed himself to Gotham, Zatanna knew it was Bruce. That angry boy she tried her best to make smile as a young child had grown up. He couldn't find an outlet for his anger so he made one. It wasn't exactly Zatanna's place to judge, her father was missing and she was doing her own vigilante work to find him.

Finally she turned to face him again, her expression holding so much emotion: sympathy, surprise, acceptance, and realization. ❝ Well now I know what you've been doing all those years away. This is it, huh? The thing you've been waiting to do since we've met. This was the plan all along. ❞ Her words weren't really a question.

❝ Well I didn't know I was going to end up dressed like a bat when I was thirteen, but yes. ❞ She couldn't help but laugh at his response. Shaking her head she walked over to him, really looking at him, seeing the man he's become.

He clearly saw she was struggling for words, struggling with how to feel and how she should feel. Closing the distance between them, he placed a hand on her shoulder. ❝ This was inevitable Zee, there's nothing you could've done to change it. Gotham needs this. ❞

Well that was hard to disagree with, their hometown was a pit of darkness. She loved it but she was aware of its flaws. While she always dreamed of getting out Bruce was made from Gotham, he was the city, there was no escaping it.

❝ Ten years ago, I never would have thought either of us would end up like this. ❞ A sad tone was in her voice. There seemed to always be a hint of sadness in her voice since her father went missing. It didn't go unnoticed by Bruce.

❝ I will help you find your father. I promise. ❞ The sincerity in his voice caught her attention as she looked up at him. Oh how she was glad he was no longer missing anymore. At least she knew he was home. She couldn't quite respond, the day seemed to be full of that for Zatanna, so she gave her old friend a thankful smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce Wayne; playboy billionaire and charitable CEO. No surprise to find him at a party among Gotham's elite. Although many didn't expect him to bring his new teenage ward, Dick Grayson with him. It was not enough to make him enjoy these events. He was once again, stuck in a group conversation about politics he didn't care for, while his eyes wandered occasionally to check on Dick.

❝ Bruce Wayne. Long time no see. ❞ A familiar voice called out, halting the conversation in its tracks. All eyes turned to see the famous magician Zatanna Zatara. These parties weren't much her type either but she was just glad she was actually invited and not asked to perform.

Before anyone could greet her, her fast tongue sprung back into action. ❝ Excuse me ladies and gentleman. I hope you don't mind if I steal Mr. Wayne. We're old friends and we haven't seen each other in ages. ❞ It wasn't true. They had seen each other only last week when Zatanna joined the Justice League, however they didn't need to know that. There was no protest as she pulled Bruce away unapologetically.

❝ You owe me, you know. ❞ She murmured to him once they were out of earshot.

❝ I had it handled. What are you doing here? This isn't exactly your scene. ❞

❝ Well I'd never miss a good party. Unfortunately there were one tonight but this was one of my father's favorite charities so I figured I should come to represent him. Not to mention I wanted to meet Dick. I'd ask which one he is but as the sole teenager he's easy to spot out. ❞ Of course the young acrobat could be found at the table serving appetizers.

The small smile plastered on Bruce's face wasn't a genuine one. Part of his daytime alter ego that he put on for the press. But underneath she could see a glimmer of truth, he was glad to see her. Zatanna couldn't help but smile to herself at the realization.

❝ What? ❞ Bruce asked, noticing the smile gracing her lips.

❝ Nothing. Come on, introduce me to him. ❞ Her smile turned into a smirk as she held out her hand so he could lead her across the room.


	4. Chapter 4

❝ Read em and weep boys. ❞ The grin could practically be heard in the magician's voice while a chorus of groans echoed after she showed her hand. She had to admit, Jason almost had her beat that time, but Poker was her game.

❝ Are you using magic? ❞ Tim asked in a playfully accusatory tone.

❝ Is losing to a cheater the only way to heal your wounded pride Drake? ❞ At Damian's remark there started the cacophony of arguing voices from the rest of the Batfamily joining in as Zatanna reset the table.

Her blue eyes found the one quiet man across from her. Bruce Wayne was watching everything with an annoyed expression that was definitely hiding his amusement. As if feeling her eyes watching him, Bruce looked up to her, the look in his eyes only confirmed her suspicions of his opinion on the state of the table as his lips cracked a grin.

Bruce gave off an aura that said he didn't smile very often, not genuinely. However Zatanna always found his smiles were easier to come by than most thought. They were always contagious, even now as they shared the small moment in the middle of a very loud table Zatanna couldn't help but smile right back at him.

❝ Alright! Alright! I'll just deal this time. Although my money is on Barbara. ❞


	5. Chapter 5

❝ Do you think we made a mistake? It's not to late to ask Alfred to turn around and have a movie night in. ❞

❝ This charity event was important to both of our fathers. I know you wouldn't want to miss it if it wasn't for the news surrounding us. Besides I think someone would notice if a limo drove away without anyone getting out. ❞

Zatanna let out a noise between a sigh and a groan that was more befitting a twelve year old than a grown women. However the feeling of Bruce's callused fingers wrapping around hers gave a little boost of courage.

❝ If only they could see us now. My father may have actually approved of you. ❞ As she spoke she reached her free hand to rest against his cheek.

❝ As I recall the after life is more up your alley. Do you think they're watching? ❞

Zatanna took a moment to respond. Her blue eyes darted to the tinted windows that separated them from the hoards of paparazzi. They then darted down to the new diamond adorning her hand that they were so keen on getting a picture of. Lastly she looked back up to Bruce.

As they shared their last moments before the door opens Zatanna gained a confident strength just by looking at him. A smile grew on her crimson painted lips as she leaned her forehead against his. ❝ I know they are. ❞

After sharing a small kiss, Bruce opened the door to the chaos of the real world.


End file.
